


Consequences be Damned

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Past Harry/Jay - Freeform, crappy fight scene warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: When Jay's fight against Harry goes south, Evie joins the fray.





	Consequences be Damned

Jay watched as his friends jumped into battle, his need to protect them growing. He wanted nothing more than to have them all back and safe in Auradon, away from the dangers of a stray cutlass sword. Sword in hand, he continued on, stopping at the bridge.

Harry Hook grinned at him, approaching with his in hand sword and giving an elaborate bow, “Oh Jay, we’re gonna have some fun aren’t we?”

Jay scoffed, his sword ready at his side, “let’s dance.”

Wild ice blue eyes shone and Harry lunged forward, Jay quickly blocking the blow. “With pleasure traitor!”

The R.O.A.R practices definitely helped as he parried another of Harry’s attacks. The pirates’ maniacal grin continued to taunt him as he pushed down on the sword with his full body, drawing their bodies close. 

“Definitely lost yer touch, Jay,” Harry’s eyes bore into him, “ye used to be a wee bit more of a challenge.” He snapped his teeth at the boy, only continuing to grin as Jay scowled.

Jay rolled his eyes, “I’m not Carlos. You can’t intimidate me by trying to bark at me.”

His statement was enough to wilt the grin Harry had plastered to his face and Jay took advantage of the distraction. He used his own strength to push back, a taunting grin of his own appearing at the surprise in those blue eyes. He pushed enough that Harry’s fake hook was almost knocked from his hand. Jay continued his assault, dropping down to kick Harry’s feet out from under him. The pirate glared up at him as he pushed himself up, Jay’s sword at his throat. 

Their relationship had always been complicated. Rivals from the day they met, but always just a little something more. Jay remembered the days they practiced sword fighting, Harry showing him the latest trick Captain Hook had shown him. After each little session, it ended with a kiss. The first time had surprised them both but they liked it and it only became a staple in their already complicated relationship.

“Daydreamin’ lover boy?” Harry taunted, his sword slashing through the air near Jay’s hip. Jay shook himself from his thoughts with just barely enough time to dodge. 

Jay snarled, slashing back. “Not. Your. Lover,” he gritted out, letting his anger get the better of him with each swing. 

“Tut tut,” Harry waved his hook, “once upon a time ye and I made quite the terrifying pair.” Harry ducked away from a particularly aggressive swing, the tails of his coat an inch from finding themselves as litter on the ship's deck. The pirate’s head snapped to one side as Jay’s fist collided with his cheek. 

“Ow,” Icy blue eyes stared, wild and crazy as he gently brought the hook up to his cheek.

“You forget I know how you play,” Jay stood his ground, never letting his eyes stray from the wild card in front of him.

Harry said nothing, giving Jay just a moment's reprieve before he lunged forward with a yell. His movements quicker and harsher than before. Jay took step after step back as he parried the assault. 

“I’m done playing games,” Harry yelled, his hook swinging down on Jay’s face. 

Jay dodged, moving his head in time, but it was just enough time for Harry to kick at Jay’s stomach. He grunted, falling to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He needed to get up, to stand and keep fighting. He couldn’t let Harry get the upperhand. Harry’s foot came down hard on his sword wielding hand, drawing a yelp of pain. 

“This ends now, Jay. It’s been fun,” Harry cooed, his sword arching down as the pirate laughed.

“Jay!” Evie yelled, Jay could only watch in horror as the blue haired princess put herself between him and the boy-pirate. 

“Evie, no. What are you doing?” Jay asked, though his question went unanswered. Evie stood tall, her eyes never leaving the pirate.

“Oh-ho-ho,” Harry laughed, his sword locked against Evie’s, “a new challenger? And quite the beauty I see. Come to rescue dear ol’ Jay from the awful pirate, did ye Princess?”

Evie scoffed, the girl stomping hard on his foot and using her strength to push him back. Harry fell back a steps in surprise, his blue eyes twinkling at her daring challenge.

“Ye sure about this Princess?” Harry taunted, looking briefly from the blue haired girl to the fallen Jay. Jay glared, daring him to make a move against her. Evie frowned, stepping to her side to block Jay from view. “I see, the Princess is protecting her thief. How sweet.” 

His expression said it was everything but. Tired of of his ramblings Evie made her move, the pirate taking care to block as she attacked while also being watchful of her deadly heels. The girl was surprisingly good with her movements, keeping up the pace between her blows and trying to stomp on his damn foot. They continued to dance as Jay watched, the throbbing in his hand lessening now without the pressure of Harry’s heavy boot. Harry continued with his flirtations and taunts, Evie’s expression grower darker and darker with each word. 

Jay needed to get up. He needed to help her, to get her away from the unhinged pirate before something horrible happened. Sword in hand, Jay stood to his feet. Metal clashed against metal, Evie’s heeled boot catching Harry’s more than once when the boy let his guard down.

“Damn it!” Jay cursed, as one of Harry’s wharf rats crept up the stairs behind Evie, sword drawn and ready to strike. “Evie!”

He darted forward, blocking the pirate from advancing further. He pushed up, knocking the sword from the others’ grip and kicked him swiftly. Jay smiled in satisfaction the moment the pirate’s head hit the deck, though the smile was short lived at the awful shout of pain that came from behind him.

Harry stood triumphantly over Evie, kicking her fallen sword into the water. Her back is pressed against the railing, chest heaving as she hunched forward. Her arm limp at her side as she held a red scarf to it. Evie scowled though she was clearly in pain. Jay froze, staring at the trails of blood traveling down the length of her arm and staining the wood of the deck. All Jay could see was red. He rushed forward, his elbow connecting with the side of Harry’s head. The pirate fell back, almost tripping over himself as his back hit the railing.

“And the knight is back,” Harry huffed, pushing away from the railing with a grim smile. 

Jay refused to reply, instead he struck out. They continued blow for blow, Jay’s anger feeding each strike. Both drenched in sweat from the battle. Harry twisted and lunged, backing Jay into a corner. He grinned, eyes twinkling in delight as he brought his sword down. Jay moved allowing Harry’s blade to strike at the wood of the railing, embedding itself. Jay shrugged with a smile as Harry stared at him with wide eyes. With a shout Harry brought his hook forward, Jay’s sword catching it before it nicked his nose. 

The smile that stretched over Jay’s lips was anything but friendly, “Gotcha.” He rammed his head against Harry’s, the other boy cursing as he was thrown back. Harry’s hook dangled from Jay’s sword. Blue eyes watched in horror as Jay held it up as some sort of victory token. 

“Now, now. Don’t be so rash, just give it here and I’ll let ye and the little princess go,” Harry frowned, extending his hand for the hook. Jay only gave a taunting smile before he tossed the hook into the water. The pirate quickly grabbed his sword and dove after it. 

Jay shook his head and turned to Evie, the blue haired girl standing a safe distance away. She gave him a soft smile, about to reassure him everything was fine when his eyes darted to her arm. 

“We need to go,” Jay stated, carefully reaching for her. “Guys! Let’s go!” 

“Carlos, the last smokebomb,” Mal cried, as Uma backed off to pulled Harry from the water. 

Carlos nodded and purple smoke filled the deck. Lonnie had grabbed Ben’s hand leading the young king through the pipe to the limo. Carlos followed behind, helping Evie through as Jay held her out to him. Jay called back to Mal, grabbing for her the moment she was within reach. The sooner they were all safely in the limo and on their way to Auradon, he’d relax.

~X~

“Evie!” Jay called, happy the girl hadn’t gotten to far after he stopped to talk to Mal. 

She gave him a charming smile, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. He frowned as her looked her over. She still held the scarf against her skin and the pain in those dark eyes was so loud. 

“I’m fine, Jay. Really.”

“Bullshit,” he ignored the way she flinched at the word. Jay sighed and took her hand, “Come on.”

Evie went willingly, allowing Jay to lead her back into Auradon Prep. They passed student after student, who all thankfully ignored them as Jay continued to their destination. He picked his way into the locked Infirmary, shrugging at the pointed look from Evie. 

“Just sit down and let me take care of you for once,” he mumbled before she could reprimand him. He heard her huff, but smiled for winning the little battle the second he heard a chair scraping against the floor. Jay found what he needed, taking the antiseptic and bandages back to her. 

“What were you thinking?” he asked, gently pulling her hand away from her arm. He growled under his breathe at the long gash. It looked wrong on her otherwise perfect skin, dried blood caked on the skin. It looked painful. 

“It’s fine,” Evie mumbled, twisted her hair around a finger as she looked away. She flinched as Jay took a warm cloth to it. 

“Mmhm,” he gently tended to the wound, being extra careful to clean it properly. “You didn’t answer my question. In fact that’s the second time you’ve avoided it.”

Evie sighed, “what did you want me to do? He had you cornered. You were down and he was going to…” she stopped herself, taking a deep breath before she continued, “Jay, he could have killed you.”

“Nah,” Jay gave her a small smile, “I’m pretty hard to kill.”

Evie frown, pulling her arm from his grip. He was surprised by the enraged look in her eyes, though he could see the worry trying to creep out. She held the arm in clear view, flinching as the aggressive way she handled herself aggravated the wound. “This isn’t a game, Jay! You know just as well as I that you could have gotten much worse than just a cut. Harry, he’s…” She shivered. 

“I know. Okay, I know but he didn’t hurt me,” he tried not to laugh at her soft ‘because I came to your rescue’. Jay shook his head, “but he did hurt you. Evie, of all the stupid things you had to do, facing Harry Hook isn’t one you needed to add to your list.” He carefully took her arm back, tracing his thumb a few inches away from the angry skin. “I’m sorry I upset you, just calm down.” 

She took another deep breath and he could feel her relaxing to his touch. They sat in silence as he applied the antibacterial ointment, Evie cringing despite how careful Jay was with her. 

“I have to tighten this as I wrap it okay. I’m sorry.” 

Evie nodded, laughing softly, “and the tables are turned. Normally I’m the one offering the comforting words as I dress your injuries.”

He scoffed, “One not the one who decided to take a sword to the arm.”

“Jay…”

He laughed despite it all. He knew it was nothing to joke about, but he could have lost her. If Harry had just been a bit more forceful or if Jay hadn’t gotten to the pirate sneaky up behind her, who knows where they might have been. Jay could have been carrying home a...Jay frowned. No, he wasn’t going to think that. Not when Evie was alive and well, breathing right in front of him. 

She hissed at him when he tugged the bandage just a bit too tight. 

“Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.”

She hummed, “I can tell. Penny for your thoughts?”

“No, not these.” She frowned at him but he returned it with a smile, gently brushing his fingers over the bandaged cut. “Done, just don’t aggravate it.”

“I won’t,” Jay let Evie’s hand slip from grip. “Jay, thank you.”

“It’s nothing, E. You saved my neck, I should be thanking you,” his fingers digging into his jean, unsure what to do with them now that he wasn’t treating Evie’s wound.

Evie took his hand back in hers, smiling warmly when he looked up to her. “I’d be lost with you, Jay. If you’re endanger, I’m going to help.”

Jay sighed, lacing their fingers together as he leaned forward. “Just not at the expense of your life. Promise me.”

“I promise,” she whispered against his lips.


End file.
